


i think i'll have your company

by hadrons_collide



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Eternal (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I so do not suck, okay? Red Robin would've hauled you back into the apartment and blacked out all the windows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i'll have your company

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I intended to write this for femslash February, but I'm a little late since apparently I can't write short cute things!!!!! I've probably deleted and rewritten parts of this three or thirty times idek anymore but here it is! I started writing this after the Batman Eternal issue where Harper and Batman rescued Steph and the issues since then have sorta made this not fit anywhere timeline wise but whatever it's done now. May this be the first of many Harpersteph fics!
> 
> Title from Kate Nash's "Paris"

"This sucks," Steph muses, legs dangling over the fire escape outside Harper's apartment.

Harper sighs. She knows Stephanie's bored holed up here- Steph says so at least three to ten times a day- but there's still a $500 million dollar bounty on her head that keeps growing every day. "Get back inside, Princess."

She can't see Steph's face from this angle, but Harper knows she's rolling her eyes. "I told you not to call me that."

Harper snickers. "Yeah, that just guaranteed that I would always call you that. Princess."

This time Stephanie turns around and sticks her tongue out at Harper. "You suck."

Harper sticks her head out the window and looks both ways down the street, then up towards the roof before joining Stephanie on the fire escape. "I so do not suck, okay? Red Robin would've hauled you back into the apartment and blacked out all the windows." He'd actually suggested doing just that when he'd been at the apartment two days earlier, but Harper had shot him down. Some people actually liked the sunlight, thank you very much.

Stephanie lets out a little sigh. "He could honestly haul me anywhere and I'd be okay with it." Harper laughs, but Steph just rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Harp, don't even try and tell me you wouldn't. You were so pissed off when I was flirting with him the other day, it was cute."

Harper blushes, hoping Stephanie doesn't notice in the darkness. Yeah, she'd been a little mad, but it hadn't been over Red Robin flirting with Stephanie... more Stephanie flirting with Red Robin. It's a stupid crush, and Stephanie is clearly super straight, but that hadn't stopped her from falling for Steph more and more every day.

"Aww, Harp, I can feel you blushing," Stephanie says, leaning close and pressing her cheek to Harper's. And that right there is definitely part of the reason, because Stephanie has zero concept of personal space. She'll lean against Harper while they're watching TV, she'll hug Harper when she comes in from patrol, she'll walk around the bedroom in just a bra and underwear as she picks through Harper's clothes. It's distracting and also adorable, and Harper still hasn't decided if she hates it or loves it. Right now, with Stephanie pressed up next to her on the chilly fire escape, she's gotta say she loves it.

"Red Robin's, uh... not really my type," she says finally. She hopes Stephanie will leave it at that, but Harper knows her well enough by now to know she won't.

"Yeah, you're definitely right, Harp," Stephanie agrees. "You're more of a Red Hood type. You've both got the badass, leather jacket thing going on, it'd be perfect."

Harper has to pause, because, sure, he's definitely the hottest of the bat boys. "I mean, you're not really wrong," she admits. "But I was gonna say more like Batwoman."

"Batwoman," Stephanie repeats, and now it's her turn to pause. Harper just waits- waits for Steph to say something, to try and subtly shift away from her, anything. Stephanie scrunches up her nose and Harper braces herself for it until - "Eww, Harper, she's like, old!"

"Um," is all Harper can say, because that's not exactly the reaction she expected from vaguely coming out to the girl she has a crush on.

"I mean, she's gotta be close to thirty," Stephanie continues. "That's way too old. Not like, Batman old, but still. At least someone like Batgirl is closer to our age."

Harper has to laugh at that. "Except Batgirl hates me," she says, relaxing a bit. "No idea why."

"Clearly she doesn't know anything about you. Otherwise she'd love you just as much as the rest of us." She offers Harper a warm smile. "Don't worry, Harp, I'll find you someone. Then you can have an awesome superhero double-date with me and Red Robin."

Harper smiles back. "Thanks, Steph. For not being weird about this."

Stephanie shrugs and links her arm through Harper's. "You're basically my only friend now, so I'm just going to have to deal with your weird old lady crushes."

"Okay, she was just an example," Harper admits. "She's not who I really have a crush on." She bites her bottom lip and steals a glance at Stephanie, who is grinning at her and wiggling her eyebrows, and oh god, she's figured it out. Steph's smarter than she seems. "Please don't be weird."

If anything, Stephanie scoots closer to her on the fire escape. "What's weird about you thinking I'm hot? It's totally flattering. And, believe it or not, you're not the first girl to have a crush on me." 

"I believe it," Harper says with a smile.

"And you're like, the coolest girl I've ever met," Stephanie continues. "So it's not even just flattering, really, it's awesome. Like, I'm totally honored that you wanna-"

And Harper leans in, while Stephanie is rambling and monologuing and totally unprepared, and kisses her.

Stephanie tastes like a mixture of that strawberry lip balm she's always putting on and the kiwi gummy candy that Cullen always buys. It's a nice combination, and it's even nicer when Stephanie kisses her back- tentatively at first, then a little bolder.

Stephanie smiles when she pulls back. "That was awesome," she declares.

"Yeah," Harper murmurs, because holy shit. "But you..."

Stephanie shrugs. "You never know till you try, right? Like how I said anime was dumb and now thanks to you and Cullen I'm obsessed with Sailor Moon."

"Well, that's because Sailor Moon is awesome," Harper replies. "And so are you. And yeah, maybe I have some things to think about later, but for now, I just wanna kiss you again. Is that cool?"

Harper grins. "Definitely, princess."

Stephanie rolls her eyes and pulls Harper in for a kiss.


End file.
